Algoma Discovery
Algoma Discovery is a female contestant in Battle for BFCP, first recommended in A Leg Up in the Race. She is also one of the thirty recommended characters who got the chance to join the game during "The Reveal" and "Reveal Novum". She failed to join, however, receiving only 5 votes and placing 22nd, along with Algoma Spirit. Algoma Discovery also could have joined BFCPA in "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", but she only received 86 votes, placing 44th, and she was flung to the LOL. In PCFB, Algoma Discovery, along with the other characters that were held inside the LOL had a chance to join the show via a viewer voting. Algoma Discovery was given a redesign as well, which now has a shinier look, along with lighter colors. She didn't get enough votes to join PCFB though, with only 80 votes. Algoma Discovery is currently competing in Battle for BFCP for team A Better Name Than That. Information The Algoma Central Corp. bulk carrier Algoma Discovery was launched as hull number 642 at the 3 Maj Brodogradiliste d.d. shipyard, Rijeka, Croatia on November 25, 1986 as Malinska. Built to 729 feet in length and to the width of 75 feet and 9 inches, she was considered a Seaway-max vessel, allowing her to come into the Great Lakes by fitting through the St. Lawrence Seaway and the Welland Canal. This size would account for her registered gross tonnage of 23,306 tons with a dead weight tonnage of 35,542 tons. It would not take long for Malinska to make headlines. On May 5, 1987, she struck the Snell Lock’s lower approach wall, causing a 40-foot by eight-foot hole in her bow. The tug Robinson Bay freed her the next morning. Malinska was chartered in 1988 to the Great Lakes’ Misener fleet. As the 1991 season was just getting started, Malinska loaded steel coils in Hamilton, ON, and made her way into Lake Ontario, where she ran aground on Main Duck Island. The steel coils were unloaded and taken back to Hamilton, allowing her to float free from the bottom. With a hole in her bow, she proceeded to Port Weller Dry Docks on June 2 to receive repairs. She departed again for Hamilton on June 24. With the 1994 season coming to a close, she had the honor of closing out the seaway as the last saltwater vessel to depart the lakes on December 28. Malinska fell under new ownership in 1997 when she was purchased by Viken Shipping. Viken renamed her Daviken. Almost exactly three years into her time with Viken, Daviken suffered an electrical fire resulting in a grounding in Lake St. Clair on October 20, 2000. On November 20, 2004, Daviken struck the wall of Lock 1 in the Welland Canal, leading to the discovery of a three-foot by seven-foot hole just above the waterline at her bow. She again changed ownership when the Algoma Central Corp. purchased her on May 3, 2008. Algoma changed her name to Algoma Discovery, which she still carries. In September of 2009, she lost power in the English Channel near the Bay of Biscay resulting in a grounding. Her cargo was removed and she was inspected before re-entering service. In 2010, her large deck cranes were removed in Europe. She made her way to Halifax later that year and was registered under the Canadian flag October 7. In 2016, she experienced a fire in one of her cargo holds while moored in Sorel, QC. The local fire department got the call and proceeded to extinguish the fire the same day. Algoma Discovery sails today under the Canadian flag for Algoma Central Corp. as a workhorse in the grain industry as well as in the iron ore trade on occasion. Personality Algoma Discovery is very loyal to Algoma Buffalo, usually supporting his endeavors. Algoma Discovery also cares about the well-being of her fellow contestants, as she picked G3 Marquis for her team when no one else would, and she felt that Four’s violence was getting out of hand. She's also generally a curious person and can be quite handy, and will solve any problem in any situation regardless of her surroundings, such as helping her team and Bleh to make sure they are still able to defend themselves using Endeavour from losing in The Liar Ball You Don't Want despite still being on the Moon, although her plan backfired. Algoma Discovery also appears to become nervous under pressure, as shown when she shouts to stop controlling Barbara Andrie when things went haywire, and appeared to be sweating when she was discovered impersonating Meredith Ashton. Trivia *As of BFB 12, Algoma Discovery is now orange due to switching brains with Meredith Ashton. *She alongside Joseph L. Block, Algoterra, Cedarglen, A-410 and Algoma Buffalo are the only "ball" ships. *She is one of the few contestants whose name has been in the title of an episode, along with Baie St. Paul and Joseph L. Block. *Algoma Discovery is one of the eight contestants who had their minds swapped in What Do You Think of Roleplay?, the others are CSL Assiniboine, Baie Comeau, Wilfred Sykes, A-410, A-397, American Integrity, and Meredith Ashton. *She is the only contestant voiced by Satomi who's voice is pitched up manually. *She is the only ball contestant that didn't get eliminated so far. *She is the second female character to star in an announcement/update video, after Indiana Harbor with her role in Thanks for 4 years of Thanks for 4 years!. **She is also the first character to appear in an announcement video who has a speaking role and is not voiced by Cary nor Michael Huang. She is voiced by Satomi Hinatsu. Gallery As the Malinska 2218743.jpg|MALINSKA upbound on the St.Lawrence River off Varennes on March 30, 1996 shown here in Croatia Line colors. Now operates under the Canadian flag as ALGOMA DISCOVERY. 1641900.jpg|At Port Huron,Mi,2000 1621182.jpg|Loading At Port Colborne, Ontario As the Daviken 118365.jpg|Bremen, Nov. 06, 2004 - loading steelcoils for the Great Lakes | IMO 8505848 | ex-MALINSKA | flag: Bahamas/Nassau | GT 23.306 | dwt 34.752 | loa 222,44 m | beam 23,14 m | draft 9,88 m | dob 1987 | Owner: Viken Lakers A/S, Bergen/Norway | Manager/Operator: Viken Ship Management, Bergen/Norway. 114524.jpg|DAVIKEN's just pass by the homer bridge on her way to lock 3, heading upbound 90749.jpg|upbound in the Welland Canal at Port Robinson,ON, 6-21-05, stern upbound in the Welland Canal at Port Robinson,ON, 6-21-05.jpg|upbound in the Welland Canal at Port Robinson,ON, 6-21-05 80928.jpg|upbound in the Welland Canal at Port Robinson,ON, 6-21-05 51531.jpg|Daviken Ex Malinska, Bulk Carrier. IMO No 8505848. Call Sign C6PH8. Built 1987. Builder Treci Maj, Croatia. Managers Viken Ship Management. Flag Bahamas. DWT 34,752. GT 23,306. Engine Sulzer. Picture taken at the Port of Oshawa on April 14th 2005.using a new camera a Canon G6 25285.jpg|Departing Quebec City on 10/12/04. 20233.jpg 20232.jpg 15786.jpg As the Algoma Discovery 2941983.jpg|ALGOMA DISCOVERY downbound on the St.Lawwrence River off Verchères on June 11, 2018. 2941982.jpg|ALGOMA DISCOVERY downbound on the St.Lawwrence River off Verchères on June 11, 2018. 2941981.jpg|ALGOMA DISCOVERY downbound on the St.Lawwrence River off Verchères on June 11, 2018. 2941980.jpg|ALGOMA DISCOVERY downbound on the St.Lawwrence River off Verchères on June 11, 2018. 2914061.jpg|LEAVING MONTREAL 2914060.jpg|LEAVING MONTREAL 2881593.jpg|Port Quebec 2679870.jpg|Upbound on the St-Lawrence River in front of Ste-Foy, Quebec, Canada. 2678281.jpg|Port Quebec 2658261.jpg|Downbound on the St Clair River 2642581.jpg|Upbound on the St-Lawrence River in front of Cap-Rouge, Québec, Canada. 2573706.jpg|Port Quebec Category:Characters